ADHURI SI
by nandy.duolover
Summary: It's the alternate ending of ADHURI SI KHUSIYA... Fr relating to this PLS RE READ CHAPTR 17 ONCE MORE.. It's not so happy but happier than what we see in that


_**hey**_

 _ **It's the alternate ending of ADHURI SI KHUSIYA...**_

 _ **Fr relating to this PLS RE READ CHAPTR 17 ONCE MORE**_

 _ **It's not so happy but happier than what we see in that**_

 _ **To aab let's continue**_

 _ **And at last see the last A/N**_

Its two month already passed aftr Abhijeet and his mother is back in Mumbai

He had joined back duty...again all the things are back to normal...

All the things?

In medical term his mother is now all right...but fr him she is not...

He feels tired now...he can't admit this to anyone...but he feels...

Abhijeet looked up from the file to clock, its 11pm...then his eyes travelled to the opposite desk

Daya is still working on the computer...his eyes slightly red

yesterday they were in disguise in a bar till very late and at morning when others moved back home, Daya didn't...

So he is doing duty for 38hours now

Abhijeet sighed and moved to Daya, but stopped what should he say...

He took a deep breath "Daya..."

Daya looked up "arey tum gher nahi gaye? Maaji intejar kr rahi hogi..tum gher jao.."

Abhijeet sighed "aur tum.."

Daya smiled "mera kaun intejar karega?aab koi nahi krta.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes "Daya pls tum.."

"kya boss..acha mein chala jata hu..tum niklo.."

Abhijeet didn't moved, Daya turned to him..

From the last one month he was avoiding or better say trying to avoid Abhijeet

before that he was very excited when Abhijeet's mother came back..but when she meets him she didn't seem happy..

Ok he was fine with that..but she didn't like him to be in same house..Abhijeet managed that also

she didn't like his interfere when she and her son was speaking on something, she didn't like when Daya spend much time with her son.

Abhijeet was not a person with much patience so his reactions were not calm to it..and it was hampering her health..

Daya overheard Pallabi saying that if this continues all the improvement will go back to zero

he didn't heard what Abhijeet said but he took the step

 **"Abhijeet tumne wo gher to chor diya per as snr inspector Mumbai cid tumhe ek gher ka allotment to milega na?"**

 **Abhijeet just nodded**

 **"tum uska possession kab taq le paoge?"**

 **Abhijeet didn't say anything but look at Daya silently, Daya was about to move away when heard "ek hafte mey koshish krunga.."**

and it's done..

The house which duo use to refer as humara is now only Daya's and a new address belongs to Abhijeet

from that day Daya had created a huge rift between them..had tried his best even not to perform outdoor investigation together, thankfully ACP sir also didn't forced them

and on personal side..there is a very huge gap

Daya is now much more concentrated on carrier and duty..he takes good care of himself..he don't want to give Abhijeet that chance

on the other side Abhijeet always seems tired..he had coped up with guilt of 17 years but now this few months is killing him inside

Daya had at first tried to avoid Adi also but then found it the only reliable way to get every information about Abhijeet so dropped the idea

in Adi's words "wo serf guilt tha ki mere wajase koi mar gayi..yea meine itna galat kiya..per uski saath Abhijeet mentally attached nahi tha..aur aab yea jo chal raha hey.."

Daya came out of his thoughts with a voice as "aise kya dekh rahe ho?"

Daya just shook his head and looked away..

Abhijeet still stood silent, Daya hurriedly closed all files and moved out

Abhijeet too move out..

Daya was speaking with the guard about something when Abhijeet drove out

Daya followed Abhijeet by eyes "yea uss raste pey kiu jaraha hey.."

he shook his head and started the quails, aftr a short distance he got that Abhijeet was driving to beach

"yea aab beach pey jarahe hey..gher kab jayega..ise smjh nahi ata gher mey koi..jo cahe kre mujhe kya.."

but he still drove to beach..

Abhijeet was sitting on the rock, this rock is the silent witness of so many emotions..

From the early days of his memory loss he used to be here searching answers..still didn't get it, but got the courage to face it

Abhijeet was staring at the sea when felt someone just behind

he looked back to find Daya standing with not so pleased look over his face

"tum gher kiu nahi gaye?"

"kuch jabab talash raha tha bas"

"kaise jabab"

"akhir galti kya thi meri"

Daya didn't answered but sat beside him silently

aftr a short silence he said "Abhijeet badalte halat ki saath badalna sikhlo.."

Abhijeet didn't answered

Daya continued "aur waise bhi dosti k liye jaruri thori hey ki safar saath chale?"

Abhijeet still kept silence

Daya stood up "itne saal guilt se larte rahe aab firse wo mat dahurao..warna sayed mauka na mile..uss bar tumhari galti tha nahi per iss bar..dhyan rakhna"

Daya moved away and drove back

Abhijeet sat there fr few more minutes then got up silently and got in his car

he had responsibilities, liabilities duties..

His life as far he remembers now compromises only duty..

He had to fulfill it..those duties..till he complete worn out..he had to go..miles..

He started the car

:)

 _ **this is my last story fr the time being..**_

 _ **I'm going fr a looong brk..**_

 _ **Smne exams..fir puja..fir again exam..arrrgh..**_

 _ **So till HS I will b gayeb..**_

 _ **Haan bich mey koi acha epi mile to ek do os mil sakta hey..**_

 _ **So wish me luck..tata and don't forget to**_

 _ **R and R**_


End file.
